suzumiya haruhi no naku koro ni
by jayrobb328
Summary: what happens when suzumiya haruhi snaps? suck at summeries. rated T for now. violence in later chapters. no pairings. READ AND REVEIW!AND THAT MEANS YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Suzumiya Haruhi no naku koro ni

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1

Kyon's P.O.V.

Why does this always happen to me? I've done nothing to earn this have I?

"Kyon, stop slacking!" Haruhi yelled to me. Could she be any more annoying? I slowly shuffled to the door to the club room which haruhi stole from the literacy club. Why do I put up this again?

"Hello, kyon-kun." Ah, that's why. The beautiful Mikuru Asahina. Not only is she incredibly cute, but she's also kind and sweet. Nothing like Haruhi. I feel bad for her having to deal with the sexual harassment from haruhi and having to wear those outfits. Not that I mind seeing her in them.

Other than me and Mikuru-chan, there is also Yuki Nagato and Itsuki Koizumi in the club. The supposed alien and esper. Nagato was off in the corner reading her book as always while Koizumi was sitting at the table with that fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Asahina-san" I smile at her and go to sit down.

"Okay, shut-up! There's business to take care of! First we haven't had one single E-mail in a month! Not only that but there also hasn't been any time-travelers, espers, or aliens ether! This is unacceptable!" Haruhi shouted with her usual 'I'm so high and superior to you' stance.

"What did you expect? Them to run out saying 'hey! Look at me!'" I say.

"Shut-up! With an attitude like that it's no wonder we can't find any!"

"Yeah, that's why." I retort and she hits the back of my head.

"Anyway, we're going out this Saturday to search for mysteries! Ten o'clock sharp! And don't even think about being late! Dismissed!" then she storms out of the room. Great, now I have to spend my Saturday with her. Sigh.

I get up to leave when Nagato stops me.

"Meet me out side." Wow, four whole words! I'm impressed.

I do it anyway.

"I'm guessing this has to do with haruhi?" I ask her when I get out there.

"Correct. There has been an odd system of data she has been sending lately."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell me if there has been any changes with her." She says emotionlessly

"Is that all? Sure. Was that all you wanted to talk about?" I ask.

"Yes. And be careful. The data seems to be violent and she could turn out to be very dangerous."

Haruhi? Dangerous? Please. I think I'll manage.

I wouldn't find out until later how I should have taken that warning seriously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hooray! Finished! And I know, its short, but it only the first chapter! And I promise the next will be longer. It might take awhile though, but don't think I'm quitting! I'm just a slow writer is all. And this be loosely based off higurashi no naku koro ni. That means violence! And blood! But that'll come latter.

If you review I'll try and get it out faster, also tell me what you want in the story!

-jay*


	2. Chapter 2

the second chapter XD! sorry it's late, but I'm easily destracted... and I got it out earlier than expected, so be happy! (if anyone is actually reading -_-') I even put some action in this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, . I hope you enjoy! ^.^

xxx

Chapter 2: Kyon's Dream

Kyon's P.O.V.

Once that nightmare was over I ventured down the huge hill and on my way home. I never really loved walking up and the hill everyday, but you learn to like it after awile. In fact, I even find it a bit relaxing. The peace and quiet of it all.

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room and colapsed on my bed. It was a long day, after all. A person can only take so much Haruhi. I can feel my eyes fall close and I drift asleep.

xxx

I feel something wet drop on my face as I slowly open my eyes. Huh. thats weird. I was sure I was in my room last time I checked. Now I'm out side. I look up and see the school.

oh great.

I really, really hope this Is'nt like that last time. I didn't do anything wrong this time, did I?

Sigh... maybe it's not the same. maybe I'm just dreaming about the school.

"kyon..." my hopes are cut short when I hear the person I want to see the least.

"ugh, listen Haruhi, I really don't want-" my sentence was never finished because I turned around to look at her. the sight sent a shiver through by body.

Haruhi was standing there while she was covered with blood. head to toe. And she was holding a large axe-like object in her hand. But what was scarier than all of that was that smile. It was a smile that could make grown men run away screaming and criminals fall to their knees. It was the smile of a mad man. And matched with that look in her eyes, it was just plain terrifieing. I supprested the urge to tremble and run away and hesitively stood up.

"H-Haruhi, w-w-what happened?" I asked shakily

"well, kyon, what does it look like?" she retorted, her smile growing more and more daranged by the minute.

Right now, I would like nothing more than to go crawl into some dark hole, but I'm afraid that even the smallest movement would set Haruhi off and she'll go on a rampage.

"ah ha ha ha ha! oh kyon, what's wrong? you look like you've seen a goste! you know, mikuru had that same look on her face. untill I cut that pretty little face of hers right off!" she said with an insain smirk.

what? th-that blood is....? oh god!

"Stop it! you've gone mad! how dare you kill her! WHY?!?" I shouted with more confidence then I felt.

"SHUT UP!" I fell silent right away. I mean, I'm not stupid.

"kyon.... You want to know why I killed her? okay then, I'll make it your last request. I killed her because I hated her. I hated her more than any thing. From the first moment I saw her. the only reason I let her join the club is because we needed more members and I knew that she would be to much of a push-over to refuse. but she was just too annyoing! she needed to die. and now, it's your turn." she looked way too calm.

what? WHAT?!? last request?!? my turn?!? I-I don't want to die!

"w-w-wait! Haruhi! can't we-" "Enough! Time to die!"

she raised the axe above her head and looked down on me with a blank look.

"Goodbye, Kyon." "NOOOO!"

xxx

I sat up in my bed with my heart racing and sweating like crazy.

thank god. it was just a dream.

I looked over at my clock. nine o'clock. Damn. I really don't want to have to leave now, but I know Haruhi will give me hell if I skip.

Haruhi.

If there's one thing I know for sure, it's that there's no way I'll be able to face her today.

xxx

So? how was it? good? bad? review and tell me how it was! and the next chapter may take a little longer but I promise that I wont give up! It's my first storie and I refuse to quit!

-jay*


End file.
